Dîner plus que romantique
by duneline
Summary: Séquelle de "Maudit". Commence se déroule un rendez-vous pour un spécialiste de dinosaure...Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ces personnages sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs et ne m'appartiennent pas !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

Suite à la demande de Tamalice et aux réactions de lectrices de « Maudit », je poste une séquelle de « Maudit ».

Merci à Tamalice pour sa review ! :)

« Dîner plus que romantique… » :

Les lumières tamisées et une musique italienne, diffusée par un poste, donnaient une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse à la salle où des couples conversaient et riaient, à voix basse et discrète.

Nick mangeait ses ravioles fraiches, les appréciant et savourant aussi la présence de James qui, peu loquace, dégustait ses pates.

Mais l'une des mains du jeune capitaine avait capturé les doigts du professeur et s'amusait à les caresser, provoquant des frissons et des sourires timides chez Cutter.

Un fou-rire irrépressible fit cracher le vin que Nick buvait et les joues de Becker se tachèrent d'éclaboussures de chianti.

« -Traiter ainsi un si bon chianti, professeur. Désapprouva James, l'air faussement navré et réprimant, à grand peine, de rire. Je vais devoir vous donner une leçon sur les vins italiens et leur coût, ce soir… »

Les joues cramoisies, se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, Nick s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et riposta, avec bonne humeur :

« -Si votre pied cessait de « chatouiller » le mien, je pourrai peut-être le déguster tranquillement ! »

Une expression innocente se fit sur les traits séduisants de James qui sourit, taquin. Le jeune homme cessa de « faire » du pied sous la table et amenant la main de Cutter vers ses lèvres, il l'effleura d'un baiser aérien.

Les yeux bleus de Nick se fermèrent sous les sensations éprouvées et l'ivresse qui faisait chavirer le professeur.

Soudain, des bruits de fond, dans l'arrière salle de la cuisine, et le fracas de vaisselles renversées firent sursauter Nick qui, rouvrant les yeux, fixa James. Intrigué et curieux.

L'attention des deux hommes se riva vers leurs verres de vin où la surface du liquide se mit à trembler.

La même idée leur traversa l'esprit en un instant. Doutant encore, James et Nick se levèrent de leur siège et s'immobilisant, regardèrent dans la direction de la cuisine.

Un grondement sauvage et assourdissant changea les doutes des deux hommes en certitude et les murmures, déconcertés et angoissés, des autres clients s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

Nick eut un soupir de découragement : Il ne pouvait croire en tant de malchance ! Une incursion de « créature » dans le restaurant de son premier rendez-vous avec Becker !

S'il n'était pas maudit !

Le mur défoncé et l'intrusion d'un tyrannosaure affamé et grondant paniquèrent les clients qui, abandonnant leurs plats, se ruèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant.

Nick, fasciné et captivé par le dinosaure, ne bougea pas et contempla l'animal préhistorique, admirant son ossature et sa force. Il faillit être le « repas » du tyrannosaure si Becker, professionnel et aux réflexes vifs, ne l'avait tiré par la main pour le trainer derrière le comptoir.

« -Pas un geste. Recommanda Nick, revenu à la réalité et d'un ton à peine audible. Il se base sur nos mouvements et son odorat n'est pas des plus développés. Que faites-vous ? »

Tapi sous le comptoir, James entendait les cris apeurés et terrifiés des personnes et sortant une arme, il se mit à ramper sur le sol. Il se figea soudain, en alerte et bloqua sa respiration : Le T-Rex, incliné par-dessus le marbre du comptoir, avait sa gueule au-dessus de Becker.

Le cœur de Nick rata un battement et un mauvais souvenir revint dans sa mémoire. Concernant la mort de Stephen.

« -Non, cela ne va pas recommencer. Songea Nick, serrant des dents. Je ne perdrai plus personne ! »

Prenant une brusque décision, il se leva et courant vers la cuisine, zigzaguant entre les tables renversées, il hurla, bien fort :

« -Hé ! Par là, mon ami ! Tu ne toucheras pas à mon copain ! Allez, viens par ici, mon grand ! »

Le T-Rex, interpellé, tourna la tête vers l'homme qui gesticulait et devant l'impuissance de James, s'élança dans une course effrénée pour attraper sa proie.

« -Sauvez-vous ! Cria Becker, en se redressant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Nick ne se sauvait toujours pas et semblait attendre l'arrivée du dinosaure. Il interdit à James de le rejoindre et de tenter quoique ce soit et fonçant dans la cuisine, il s'expliqua :

« -Il doit repartir dans son époque ! L'anomalie est ici, je le sens ! »

Le T-Rex aux trousses, Nick repéra l'anomalie et sans hésitation, se dirigea vers celle-ci. James essaya de viser le dinosaure mais la rapidité de l'animal l'en dissuada.

Dans sa précipitation, Nick trébucha sur un ustensile de cuisine et s'étala sur le sol carrelé de la pièce.

« -Nick ! S'écria James, affolé. Par ici, le monstre ! Par ici ! »

Les appels du jeune capitaine ne firent pas dévier le T-Rex de son chemin et à la seconde où le dinosaure vint sur lui, le professeur bondit à travers l'anomalie. L'animal l'imita.

James, anxieux et perdant son sang-froid, se rua sur l'anomalie mais cette dernière se rétracta et disparut.

« -Non ! Hurla Becker, anéanti et en s'effondrant sur les dalles de la cuisine. Nick ! Non ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Aie ! Cutter qui franchit une anomalie et qui se retrouve coincé à l'ère jurassique !

Que va faire notre Becker ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tamalice pour sa review ! Tes yeux-auxquels on ne peut résister-m'ont persuadée… )

Partie 2 :

Nick courut sur deux cent mètres environ, le T-Rex aux trousses lorsqu'il se prit la cheville sur une racine traitresse.

Battant l'air de ses mains pour tenter de garder l'équilibre, le professeur chuta et effectua un roulé-boulé sur la terre meuble et humide de la jungle jurassienne. Sa tête cogna, avec violence, sur un tronc d'arbre avant que l'homme n'atterrisse, inconscient, en contrebas d'une pente.

Le tyrannosaure avança précautionneusement vers le bord de la pente et lorgnant vers sa proie évanouie, se décida de se rendre en direction de l'ouest.

La nuit tomba, apportant une fraicheur relative et une paix aux proies des prédateurs.

Un homme, en tenue noire de commando et sa mitraillette en travers de son torse, surgit d'un buisson et s'immobilisa devant le corps de Cutter.

Il l'examina soigneusement, s'assurant que le professeur était bien vivant et parlant dans son oreillette, il annonça :

« -Colis repéré et intact. Lieux sécurisé. »

Le buisson tremblota une seconde et de ses feuillages, apparurent un homme et une femme.

Cette dernière, les cheveux courts et en vêtements civils, s'agenouilla vivement près du corps de Nick et eut un sourire :

« -Nous voilà enfin réunis, mon cher époux. »

L'homme qui avait accompagné la jeune femme, exact clone du premier arrivant sur les lieux, se figea et scruta l'obscurité autour de lui. Il murmura quelques mots à la femme et celle-ci se releva, donnant un ordre bref.

Un des deux hommes se baissa et ramassa Nick, le mettant sur son épaule. Son clone, en alerte, se chargea de couvrir leurs arrières.

Parvenant à une clairière, la jeune femme extirpa une console de son sac à dos et la mettant en fonction, actionna un bouton.

Aussitôt, une anomalie se forma et le petit groupe parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la faille spatio-temporelle.

Un vélociraptor, tourmenté par la faim, accourut dans la clairière et véloce et rapide, se jeta sur le denier membre du groupe.

Hurlant de douleur, lacéré par des griffes impitoyables, le malheureux n'eut le temps de se défendre et de franchir l'anomalie.

Ses compagnons l'abandonnèrent et traversèrent la faille qui se referma immédiatement après leur passage.

James Becker, assis dans le fauteuil du laboratoire de Nick, regardait Connors qui étudiait l'artéfact. Son expression lasse et sa barbe de trois jours témoignaient de l'angoisse et de l'impuissance du capitaine qui, depuis la disparition du professeur, n'avait pas regagné son domicile.

Et ce, malgré les exhortations de Sara Page et de Lester. Le patron du CRA se doutait des intentions du jeune soldat et l'avait mis en garde contre des actions inconsidérées pour sauver Cutter.

« -Si tu allais te reposer, Becker ? Proposa Connors, en reposant l'artéfact et en consultant Abby du regard. Tu me rends nerveux à être constamment sur mon dos. »

Becker soupira, irrité et d'un air résolu, fit :

« -Tant que tu n'auras pas déchiffré le mystère de cet artéfact, je serai toujours près de toi. »

Connors Temple, à bout de nerf, voulut riposter par une réplique bien sentie mais Abby, fine diplomate, intervint avant que la situation ne s'envenimât :

« -Si nous allions tous boire et manger quelque chose, les garçons ? Cela nous détendra et nous pourrons mieux réfléchir. »

Becker allait refuser la suggestion quand une alarme retentit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un espoir fou et le soldat se précipita dans la salle de surveillance des anomalies.

Connors et Abby, soulagés de quitter le laboratoire, l'imitèrent.

Une escouade de soldats entra dans un entrepôt désaffecté et sécurisant l'endroit, localisa la faille spatio-temporelle.

James, suivi d'Abby et de Connors, se rendit auprès de l'anomalie et une équipe d'ingénieurs déploya une batterie d'appareil sur les lieux.

« -Attends, Connors. Ordonna Becker, en posant un genou à terre. J'ai repéré quelque chose de suspect. »

Abby vint examiner le sol au niveau de Becker mais ne vit rien. Intriguée, elle adressa un signe négatif de la tête à Connors qui initia le début de la mannoeuvre pour refermer l'anomalie.

Mais James se releva prestement et se mit à courir vers l'anomalie. Il s'élança pour plonger dans la faille quand un homme le plaqua in extremis au sol. A la seconde où l'anomalie disparut.

« -Non ! S'écria James, en se débattant. Il faut que j'aille sauver Nick ! »

L'homme le libéra et furieux, Becker se jeta sur lui. Connors et deux soldats durent les séparer et neutraliser le jeune capitaine.

« -Je suis désolé. Fit l'inconnu, sincère. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser y aller. Lester m'a prévenu de votre geste. »

Abby le dévisagea et l'interrogea :

« -Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu ailleurs. Vous êtes… ? »

Le jeune inconnu sourit et se présenta :

« -Danny, anciennement inspecteur. Je suis là pour pallier à l'absence du professeur Cutter. »

La déclaration de Danny provoqua un silence déconcerté et gêné. James se détacha de la poigne de ses deux hommes et à pas rageurs, quitta le hangar.

« -Lester, nous allons avoir une discussion. » Marmonna-t-il, en grimpant dans sa jeep.

Nick remua légèrement et une douleur le fit grimacer. Sa nuque et sa tête lui faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Se redressant, il examina l'endroit où il se trouvait et remarqua qu'il était dans un lit confortable. Une impression de déjà vue s'insinua dans son esprit et Nick, vaincu par la douleur, s'affala sur le matelas.

Il porta une main tâtonnante et hésitante sur sa tempe et toucha un tissu fin et rugueux : Un pansement sûrement.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Nick tourna un regard curieux et sur la défensive dans la direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Hélène s'installa sur le lit, près de Cutter qui se recula instinctivement. Au lieu de la vexer, la femme sourit, ironique :

« -Tu me considères toujours comme une menace ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie alors que rien ne m'y obligeait. »

L'incompréhension tendit les traits de Nick qui, hagard et éperdu, murmura :

« -Qui êtes-vous ? »

A suivre ?

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Cutter est amnésique au sujet de sa femme.

Quid de James Becker et de son équipe ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Tamalice pour sa review. Tes yeux (Chibi eyes) sont redoutables ! )

Partie 3 :

Nick, en jean et en veste saharienne beige unie, contemplait la vue qui s'étendait devant lui : Le magnifique paysage de l'ère jurassique et sa luxuriante végétation ! Un ravissement, enfantin presque, illuminait les yeux bleus du professeur qui admira un troupeau de brontosaures en train de brouter.

Levant son regard au ciel, il vit, émerveillé et incrédule, des reptiles volants et des stégosaures se déployer dans les airs avec une grâce incroyable.

Pour le paléontologue qu'il était, la faille spatio-temporelle constituait un miracle et une porte sur la concrétisation de ses espoirs les plus fous !

Hélène, partageant son ébahissement et son excitation d'une telle aventure, s'aventura près de son ex-mari et rechercha le contact, complice et chaleureux, de sa main.

Mais Nick eut un mouvement de répulsion irrépressible et instinctive et imperceptiblement, se dégagea de la proximité de la jeune femme. Il ne s'expliquait pas son intolérance à l'égard de sa femme et en était navré sincèrement, conscient de la peine causée.

« -Je vais peut-être trop vite. Supposa Hélène, avec un sourire patient mais déçue. Tu ne te souviens pas encore de tout. Mais cela viendra. »

Nick hocha de la tête, cachant son scepticisme et ses doutes quant à la raison invoquée par sa femme. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa vie maritale et de sa vie durant ces derniers mois mais il était sûr d'un fait : Son corps gardait un souvenir traumatisant par rapport à Hélène.

Que s'était-il donc passé entre lui et sa femme ?

Le professeur mit de côté cette question qui le tourmentait et se concentra sur l'instant présent, écoutant Hélène parler.

« -Maintenant, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Fit la jeune femme, d'un ton soudainement grave. Suis-moi, Nick. »

Intrigué, le professeur retraversa l'anomalie en compagnie d'Hélène et d'un de leur garde du corps.

….

La jeep de James s'engagea dans un circuit d'entrainement de voiture de formule 1, imitée par d'autres véhicules semblables.

Le jeune capitaine bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur, énervé par la surveillance constante de Danny Quinn.

Ce dernier, assis du côté passager de la jeep de James, devinait les pensées et l'état émotionnel du soldat. Il en était désolé car il appréciait le professionnalisme et le sang-froid de Becker. Mais les ordres de Lester étaient claires : Pas question de perdre un autre membre de l'équipe et empêcher le militaire de foncer, tête baissée, dans une ère préhistorique.

« -Croyez-moi, Becker. Commença Danny, franchement. J'aurai aimé pouvoir vous dire que tous les moyens seraient mis en œuvre pour secourir Cutter mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : Le professeur est sûrement mort. »

A ces mots, James prit un virage sec et provoqua une embardée du véhicule qui ébranla, fortement, Danny de son siège.

L'ancien inspecteur grimaça, se maudissant d'avoir évoqué ce sujet fâcheux et se promit de ne plus recommencer s'il tenait à rentrer en un seul morceau.

Un prisme lumineux et flottant à quelques mètres du sol, situé dans un entrepôt, chassa Becker des préoccupations de Danny : L'anomalie était là, immense.

« -Abby, Connor, à vous de jouer ! Ordonna-t-il, en parlant dans un émetteur radio. Il faut la neutraliser avant qu'une créature ne franchisse…Arrêtez-vous, Becker ! »

Paniqué, les yeux exorbités, Danny s'accrocha à son siège pendant que la jeep prenait une formidable accélération et fonçait droit dans l'anomalie. Il tenta, au moment fatidique, de s'emparer du volant mais James, imperturbable et le regard farouche, lui administra un coup de poing.

Sonné, Danny s'étala sur le tableau de bord de la voiture et la faille spatio-temporelle, au grand effarement d'Abby, de Connor et du reste de l'équipe, absorba la jeep et ses deux occupants.

…

Debout parmi des carcasses de voitures en tout genre et des ruines de bâtiments, Nick se frotta les yeux, ne pouvant croire au spectacle sinistre de dévastation et d'apocalypse qu'il voyait.

« -Ceci est le futur, Nick. Déclara Hélène, en jetant un regard autour d'elle. Le futur créé de la main de l'homme. »

Le professeur, horrifié, secoua de la tête en murmurant :

« -Non, non ! Cela ne peut être ! Ce n'est pas notre avenir ! »

Pendant que son ex-mari refusait l'évidence et la réalité, Hélène échangea des phrases en aparté avec l'homme armé. Se taisant, elle scruta vivement le ciel et les environs, en état d'alerte. Elle tira Nick de ses sombres pensées, en l'agrippant par le poignet.

« -Viens, Nick. Fit-elle, en l'entrainant vers un bâtiment. Il est temps de regagner notre époque. »

Le professeur, encore choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, obéit et rejoignit l'immeuble où l'anomalie se trouvait.

« -Qui est responsable de cette catastrophe ? » Demanda Nick, indigné.

A l'abri dans la pénombre des ruines du bâtiment, Hélène s'autorisa une pause et feignant la colère et l'impuissance, elle lança :

« -Lester. Il dirige l'ARC, un centre de recherche sur les phénomènes des failles. Son ambition a provoqué la fin d l'humanité toute entière. »

Un air décidé et volontaire se fit sur les traits de Nick qui annonça :

« -Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Un sourire réjoui et machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres d'Hélène l'espace d'un bref moment.

Des bruits de tirs d'automatique figèrent Nick qui, après revenu de sa stupeur, se rua vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'origine des déflagrations.

Des feulements sauvages retentirent au milieu d'éclats de voix et de cris.

« -Nick ! Reviens ! » Appela Hélène, en courant à ses trousses.

…

«- Des prédateurs ! S'écria Danny, en apercevant des créatures qui surgissaient des immeubles. Merci, Becker ! Au lieu du crétacé, on a droit à une balade dans le futur ! »

Saisissant des automatiques, les deux hommes se mirent à faire feu sur les redoutables prédateurs qui, descendant des hauteurs et des murs des bâtiments, s'ameutaient autour de la jeep.

Becker, visant et tirant avec succès, se déplaça en même temps qu'il abattait ses cibles et hélant Danny, il l'invita à s'engouffrer dans la brèche ainsi créée.

Occupé à se tailler un chemin dans la meute et à se rendre, le plus rapidement possible, dans un refuge, le capitaine ne vit pas un groupe se précipiter vers eux.

Hélène, les reconnaissant, freina sa course et essaya de retenir Nick. Son garde réussit à plaquer le professeur contre le mur d'une église.

« -Ce sont les hommes de Lester. Avertit Hélène, à voix basse. Ils sont sûrement en mission. »

Nick se débattit et parvint presque à se défaire de l'étreinte de l'homme armé.

« -On doit les secourir ! Hurla-t-il, en voulant rejoindre les deux hommes. Hommes de Lester ou pas ! Peu importe ! On ne peut pas les abandonner à leur sort ! »

Subitement, un des deux hommes tourna son visage dans leur direction, attiré par les hurlements de Nick et un sentiment de joie, nuancée de surprise, irradia ses yeux et ses traits jeunes.

Nick éprouva un sentiment étrange et indéfinissable mais non désagréable devant le jeune inconnu.

« -Nick ! Cria celui-ci, en tentant d'accourir vers lui. Nick ! J'arrive, Nick ! »

Hélène avait intercepté la lueur dans les yeux de son ex-mari et aussitôt, elle fit signe au clone d'emmener le professeur de force.

« -Il me connaît, Hélène ! Affirma Nick, en résistant. Pourquoi me connaît-il ? Je veux des explications ! Il faut que je lui parle ! »

Mais il fut entrainé, malgré lui, loin du jeune brun qui continuait de crier son nom.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hélène manipule Nick mais celui-ci, bien qu'amnésique, a des souvenirs somatiques de sa répulsion et de ses sentiments véritables envers son ex-femme.

James retrouve Cutter dans le futur mais Hélène décide de les séparer.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

« Arrête de te débattre, Nick ! Recommanda Hélène, sèchement. Tu ne feras que nous ralentir et crois-moi, il est dangereux de s'attarder ici ! »

Nick, trainé sans ménagement par son geôlier, médita le conseil de son ex-femme et cessa ses tentatives de se libérer. Il se mit à marcher normalement, suivi de près par son garde.

« -Tu deviens raisonnable. Approuva la jeune femme, en continuant sa progression vers le bâtiment désaffecté. Il était temps ! Fie-toi à moi, Nick : C'est pour ton bien. Ces hommes sont des hypocrites et des menteurs. Surtout, celui qui t'appelait. Lester a besoin de toi pour développer son projet. »

Le professeur, d'un air de défi, se mit à rattraper Hélène et la saisissant par l'avant-bras, la stoppa dans sa marche. L'homme voulut intervenir mais la jeune femme, toujours aussi souriante et calme, l'en dissuada d'un geste.

Nick et Hélène, face à face, se jaugeaient et s'observaient mutuellement. Lui, l'air sombre et elle, souriante et cynique.

«-Tu mens, Hélène. Affirma le professeur, son regard bleu et assuré rivé à ceux de sa femme. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas éloigné de ce jeune homme. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec Lester et les failles. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et dédaigna de répondre. Elle se contenta d'afficher un large sourire clairement méprisant qui découvrit lentement ses dents blanches.

Nick eut une envie folle et meurtrière de lui faire ravaler ce sourire mais il se retint, en grande partie à cause de l'homme armé qui veillait.

….

Un grondement se fit entendre, proche et incitant le professeur à relâcher Hélène.

Le petit groupe se mit à courir immédiatement en direction de l'immeuble et franchit rapidement la distance restante.

Hélène s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ainsi que Nick. Le clone allait en faire de même lorsqu'un prédateur, rapide et sinistre, le faucha.

Le malheureux hurla et lâcha son arme, essayant de s'échapper des griffes de la bête. Nick, vif, ramassa l'automatique et visant le prédateur, tira plusieurs fois.

« -Viens, Nick ! Cria Hélène, en le prenant par le poignet. C'est fini pour lui ! Viens ! »

Mais le professeur, ignorant l'appel de son ex-femme, continua de faire feu. Touché en pleine tête, le prédateur s'écroula et dans un feulement d'agonie, s'immobilisa. Sa victime, encore vivante, haletait et perdait du sang par de nombreuses déchirures.

« -Tenez-vous à moi. Fit Nick, en aidant le blessé à se lever. L'anomalie n'est pas loin ! Allez, courage ! »

L'homme, soutenu par le professeur, se redressa et les deux hommes parvinrent à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Des cris se firent entendre et Nick, se tournant, virent foncer vers eux des dizaines de prédateurs.

« -Vite ! Exhorta-t-il, en serrant des dents et en avançant difficilement. Il y en a d'autres ! »

Brusquement, une déflagration lui vrilla les tympans et Nick, choqué, sentit l'homme se raidir et glisser à terre. Une balle en plein front.

« -Il nous ralentissait. Dit Hélène, en baissant son arme. Puis il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité. »

Pétrifié, les yeux exorbités, le professeur contempla celle qui fut sa femme : Sa conscience, son intégrité et son humanité se révoltèrent et s'indignèrent au-delà de l'inimaginable.

Puis le coup de feu avait créé un écho dans l'esprit de Nick. Echo faible qui en raviva d'autres, résonnant douloureusement, dans les méandres du cerveau du professeur.

Déchirant le voile opaque qui recouvrait ses souvenirs. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Nick qui ne bougeait toujours pas et un prénom vint sur ses lèvres :

« -James. »

Hélène comprit que Nick avait recouvert la mémoire, à l'expression lointaine et confuse de son regard. Elle pointa son arme sur son ex-mari et d'un air désolée et contrite, déclara :

« -Dommage, Nick. J'avais d'autres projets pour toi. Pour nous deux. Mais maintenant, je suis contrainte de te tuer. Ce futur, vois-tu, est aussi ton œuvre. Pour la survie de l'humanité, je vais devoir t'éradiquer. »

Elle pressa la gâchette mais détourna son tir au dernier moment, abattant un prédateur qui s'approchait d'eux.

Nick, dans l'expectative, ne la quitta pas des yeux.

« -Je préfère que tes « créatures » se chargent de toi. » Annonça-t-elle, en prenant la fuite.

Elle courut vers la faille et sans un regard en arrière, la traversa. Nick, ne perdant pas de temps, voulut franchir l'anomalie mais celle-ci se referma devant lui.

«-Garce ! » Pesta-t-il, ne doutant pas que ce fut l'œuvre d'Hélène.

Il était coincé dans le futur, avec des prédateurs à sa poursuite.

…..

James luttait pour ne pas exploser de frustration et de rage. Continuant à abattre des prédateurs, il se fraya un chemin vers un entrepôt délabré. Il rejoignit Danny qui s'y était déjà réfugié et se mettant à couvert, se mit à demander des renforts par sa radio.

« -Où allez-vous, Becker ? Demanda Danny, en voyant le jeune capitaine s'éloigner vers l'arrière du bâtiment. C'est trop tard pour le professeur. Hélène a dû sûrement le ramener quelque part dans une ère ! Puis que faisait Nick avec elle ? »

Becker, comprenant le sous-entendu, revint et bondissant sur Danny, le maintint contre le sol d'une poigne de fer.

« -Nick Cutter n'est pas un traitre. Articula-t-il, bien soigneusement. Vous ne le connaissez pas, ok ? Alors, restez ici pour les renforts. Moi, je vais aller secourir Nick. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. »

Déterminé, James libéra Danny, le releva et s'éloigna vers l'arrière de l'entrepôt. Il chercha une issue et la trouvant, il inspecta les environs. Aucuns prédateurs en vue.

Furtivement, silencieusement, le jeune capitaine se faufila entre les ruelles désertes et encombrées de cadavres de voitures rouillées et se fiant à son expérience de militaire et à ses souvenirs, il se dirigea vers la destination présumée d'Hélène.

Des hurlements de souffrance et des coups de feu confortèrent Becker dans ses choix et l'encouragèrent à presser le pas.

Parvenant sur les lieux du drame, James aperçut un corps sur le sol et des traces de sang. Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, anxieux, il longea d'innombrables couloirs.

« -Nick ! Appela-t-il, en arrivant à l'intersection de deux couloirs. Où es-tu ? Nick ! »

Des bruits lointains de tirs d'automatique indiquèrent au jeune capitaine la direction à prendre.

S'engageant dans le couloir de gauche, Becker remarqua un escalier qui devait mener vers le toit de l'immeuble. Les déflagrations étaient plus proches.

Le cœur battant à une folle allure, les nerfs à vif, James escalada les marches et dut faire appel à toutes ses années d'entrainement pour garder son sang-froid et pour ne pas se ruer comme un fou devant la terrible scène :

Nick, acculé dans un coin du toit, tirait sur des dizaines de prédateurs qui l'assiégeaient sans répit.

« -Hé, par là, vous ! Héla James, en apprêtant son arme. Par ici ! Je suis là aussi ! »

Les bêtes perçurent les vibrations du cœur et de la voix de Becker et se détournèrent de Nick qui faisait toujours feu.

« -Fuyez ! Hurla Becker, à l'intention du professeur. Je les occupe ! »

Nick, au son de la voix de James, eut un frémissement qui se répercuta dans tout son être et tout en abattant des prédateurs, tenta de le rejoindre. Il allait y réussir quand un prédateur, à l'affut, agrippé à un mur, surgit et s'élança sur Cutter.

Ce dernier, l'évitant, heurta le parapet et bascula en arrière.

« -Non, Nick ! S'écria James, en se précipitant vers le professeur. Nick ! »

…..

Nick se sentit tomber dans le vide, le souffle coupé et résigné, attendit la chute. Mais une main, solide, ferme et assurée, l'attrapa par l'avant-bras gauche et rouvrant les yeux, Nick rencontra le regard décidé et franc de James.

Le jeune capitaine, la moitié du corps dans le vide, lui tendit une autre main.

« -Donnez-moi votre main, professeur. » Fit-il, en essayant de hisser Nick sur le parapet.

Subitement, un grondement fit tourner la tête au jeune soldat et ses joues pâlirent sous la vue d'une meute de prédateurs qui commençaient à approcher.

« -Partez, James. Ordonna Nick, comprenant qu'ils étaient piégés. Sauvez-vous ! »

Mais James refusa, criant et le tutoyant :

« -Non ! Je t'ai perdu une fois ! Je ne te perdrai pas une seconde fois, Nick ! Je t'ai retrouvé et je compte bien rester avec toi ! »

Une émotion fit luire les yeux bleus de Nick qui desserra son étreinte des doigts de James.

« -Non ! Interdit Becker, en maintenant la main de Cutter bien dans la sienne. Tu ne feras pas cela ! Je te défends de te sacrifier pour moi, ok ? »

Prenant une décision, son regard s'adoucissant, James bascula complètement dans le vide et accompagna le professeur dans la chute.

L'enlaçant dans ses bras, il chuchota :

« -Je viens avec toi, Nick ! »

Nick lui rendit son étreinte, savourant la chaleur et le réconfort du corps de Becker collé étroitement contre lui.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Nick et James, acculés par les prédateurs, sautent du toit d'un immeuble dans un futur apocalyptique.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Merci pour Tamalice et ses reviews !

Partie 5 :

Danny, parvenu sur les lieux, leva la tête vers le ciel et assista à la chute de deux corps enlacés.

Abby, figée d'horreur, suivait la scène sans un cri tandis que Connor, les deux mains sur la tête, refusait d'accepter l'évidence : Perdre à nouveau Nick et James !

Soudain, dans un vrombissement sonore, un insecte, aux ailes diaphanes, décolla d'une fenêtre brisée et faucha Nick et Becker en plein vol.

« -Mince ! S'écria Danny, en faisant feu sur l'étrange insecte. Feu à volonté sur la bestiole ! »

L'équipe de secours obéit et fit feu sur ce qui s'apparentait à une gigantesque et monstrueuse libellule. A l'immense désappointement des hommes, de Connor, d'Abby et de Danny, la bête ailée slaloma habilement entre les balles et évitant les projectiles meurtriers, disparut derrière un quartier de maisons en ruine.

Sous les yeux consternés des amis de Nick et du jeune capitaine.

« -On le suit ! Ordonna Danny, fébrilement et en se mettant à la poursuite de la « ravisseuse ». Vite ! Il faut les sauver ! »

Le commando, comme un seul homme, s'engagea dans les ruelles désertes et sinistres.

….

Le bruit caractéristique de battement d'ailes et le vent fouettant son visage fit rouvrir les yeux au jeune capitaine.

Déboussolé au premier abord, il constata qu'il survolait des immeubles et des rues à une hauteur vertigineuse et une vive douleur aux épaules l'élança sourdement.

Il réalisa que des griffes, pareilles à des serres d'oiseau de proie, s'enfonçaient profondément dans la chair de ses épaules et du sang coulait de multiples plaies à vif.

Baissant le regard, il rencontra les traits tendus et inquiets de Nick qui fixait, sans ciller, leur « sauveur » et leur kidnappeur.

Raffermissant solidement sa prise autour de la taille du professeur, James lui recommanda, dans un souffle :

« -Cesse de l'observer, Nick. Essaie de te concentrer sur un moyen de nous libérer de ses serres. »

Nick, bien que sa curiosité professionnelle lui commanda de s'informer sur l'espèce de l'insecte, quitta la bestiole des yeux et observa les environs : De la végétation, des collines et le vide sous eux.

Inconsciemment, les mains du professeur épousèrent, étroitement, celles de Becker qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« -Elle doit nous emmener dans son repaire. Supposa Nick, après une longue réflexion. Sûrement un nid. Pour nourrir ses petits. »

Funeste perspective pour les deux captifs. L'insecte bifurqua et amorça un atterrissage lent et progressif. Il lâcha ses prisonniers à quelques mètres du sol, le béton dur d'un toit et après un survol gracieux, se posa.

Le choc de l'impact arracha un cri de souffrance au jeune capitaine qui, peinant pour se redresser, choisit de ramper en direction de Nick inerte.

Une rage pleine de fureur explosa en James qui, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de l'urgence de la situation, réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« -Non, tu ne l'auras pas. Affirma-t-il, en dégainant un coutelas et en s'interposant entre Nick et la bête. Tu devras m'affronter d'abord. »

L'insecte, non intimidé par la menace de Becker, donna des coups de pattes vigoureux pour déséquilibrer le jeune soldat. Ce dernier, habile au combat « corps à corps, esquiva adroitement les assauts de la bête.

…

Furieuse de la résistance surprenante de sa proie, la bête se déchaina et se ruant sur James, tenta de planter ses griffes dans le ventre de l'homme.

Mais Becker, rapide et leste, évita l'attaque et lacéra une des pattes de la « libellule ». La bête, blessée, recula sous la douleur et s'ébrouant comme un taureau enragé, revint à la charge, plus opiniâtre que jamais.

« -James… » Fit Nick, qui reprenait connaissance.

Encore sonné, il comprit néanmoins le péril et se taisant, il se plaqua contre la colonne épaisse d'une cheminée de l'usine Ne désirant pas gêner son capitaine dans son combat contre la bestiole

Il scruta les lieux, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant lui servir d'arme A son grand désespoir, rien ne convenait

L'insecte, s'apercevant des mouvements de Nick et de sa vulnérabilité, se rua sur le professeur qui fuit.

« -Par ici, mon beau ! Appela James, en s'élançant sur le dos de l'insecte. Toi et moi, nous n'avons pas fini ! »

Assénant un coup de couteau sur le crâne de l'insecte, il sauta à terre et rejoignant Nick, il l'entraina à l'abri. La bestiole, dans un ultime soubresaut, s'avachit au sol et mourut.

« -Viens, Nick. Fit James, en remarquant la fascination du professeur pour l'insecte mort. Rentrons. »

Nick, sans un mot, se tourna vers Becker et le contemplant avec une émotion intense, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sous la tendresse infinie des yeux noisettes du capitaine.

« -Tu saignes. Fit le professeur, en promenant des doigts doux et apaisants sur les petites lésions du soldat. Il faut nettoyer tes blessures avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une trousse de premier secours ici… »

Des lèvres, chaudes et fougueuses, l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase et Nick, fermant les yeux, s'abandonna au baiser ardent et passionné de James.

…

Deux silhouettes, se tenant par la main, provoquèrent un sourire de soulagement et de joie chez Danny qui stoppa sa marche.

James et Nick approchaient du commando de secours et Abby, heureuse de les voir sains et saufs, se jeta dans leurs bras. Elle les étreignit, soulagée et avec force contre elle.

« -Ne nous refaites plus jamais ça, professeur. Sermonna-t-elle, des larmes aux yeux. D'ailleurs, James aussi. Vous nous avez fait une peur terrible. »

Connor, ému, tapota dans le dos de James en bredouillant :

« -Merci de nous l'avoir ramené, Becker. Vous êtes aussi fou que Cutter mais merci ! »

James rit à la taquinerie de Temple et délaissant Nick une minute, il se rendit auprès de Danny.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent droit dans les yeux et finirent par s'échanger une virile et chaleureuse poignée de main.

« -Je tiens à m'excuser. Commença James, d'un ton grave. Je n'ai pas été facile à vivre ces derniers jours. Mais je vous remercie de ne pas nous avoir abandonnés, Nick et moi. »

Danny eut un geste pour cesser les excuses du jeune capitaine et magnanime, il déclara :

« -C'est oublié, Becker. J'aurai fait exactement la même chose. Rentrons chez nous. »

….

Un taxi se gara près d'une magnifique demeure et déposa deux hommes.

L'un des deux paya le taxi qui repartit et enlaçant son compagnon blond par la taille, demanda :

« -Tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir à l'ARC, Nick ? Hélène pourrait revenir. »

Nick sourit pour calmer l'inquiétude de son petit-ami et secoua la tête, déclarant :

« -Elle n'osera pas revenir ici. Maintenant. Il est trop tôt. Viens, j'ai hâte de goûter à ta cuisine. »

Tirant un James mi-sceptique et mi-rieur, il l'emmena à l'intérieur de sa maison et lui faisant visiter le salon, il renversa le jeune capitaine sur le sofa. Il s'allongea sur lui, avec un sourire suggestif et taquin et l'embrassa avec désir et tendresse.

James, savourant ce baiser et la chaleur du corps de Nick, caressait son visage et écartant ses mèches blondes de ses traits, égarait ses mains dans des endroits stratégiques.

Mannoeuvres qui arrachèrent des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir au professeur qui, plongeant des doigts entreprenants sous la chemise du brun, amena des frissons au capitaine.

« -Tu as drôlement changé, mon cher mari. Fit une voix familière et sarcastique. Folâtrer avec un homme. Un soldat de plus. »

Nick s'immobilisa, interloqué et levant les yeux, vit son ex-femme qui braquait le canon d'un automatique sur lui.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Helen, ayant neuf vies comme les chats, menace Nick et James au moment où, enfin, nos deux amoureux concrétisent leur désir…

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Encore merci à Tamalice ! )

Partie 6 :

Nick, debout, la chemise débraillée et les cheveux ébouriffés, projetait des yeux haineux à l'adresse de son ex-femme.

Entourée de quatre de ses gorilles au visage semblable, celle-ci promenait un regard détaché, où, cependant, une minuscule lueur d'amusement railleur pointait, sur les lèvres gonflées et rougies par les baisers du professeur.

Lentement, minutieusement.

Furieux, James percevait le rire muet et moqueur de cette « plaie » vivante et le supplice de son amant subissant l'examen sans broncher. Ils étaient captifs dans le salon de la maison de son homme et bien que son canif de survie fût toujours dissimulé sur lui, le soldat rageait de ne pouvoir l'utiliser sans mettre Nick en péril.

« -Tue-moi, Hélène. Recommanda le paléontologue, d'un ton décidé. Car, je te préviens, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Ni aide. Ni informations sur l'ARC. »

La jeune femme n'eut qu'un sourire avant de faire un signe à l'un de ses clones. L'un d'entre eux se détacha du groupe et donnant un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Becker, attrapa, vigoureusement, les poignets du soldat.

Le souffle coupé, James fut trainé sur le parquet sans ménagement dans un recoin de la salle.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ? S'inquiéta Nick, en voyant son petit-ami jeté violemment contre le mur. Arrête ça tout de suite, Hélène ! Tout de suite ! »

Mais Hélène se contenta d'apprécier le spectacle de James malmené par le clone et la peur de son ex-mari.

« -Tu me donnes l'Artéfact. Réclama-t-elle, froidement. Sinon, mon garde va être le premier amant de ton capitaine. »

A cette menace, James fixa le clone qui commençait à déboutonner sa ceinture. Il déglutit péniblement mais ce fut d'une voix ferme qu'il cria :

« -Ne cède pas, Nick ! Elle nous tuera de toute manière ! »

Halluciné, les yeux exorbités, tétanisé, Nick voyait l'homme enlever le bas de sa tenue et s'abaisser sur Becker qui le défiait du regard. Une rage meurtrière monta en Cutter et crispa ses poings.

« -C'est bon, Hélène ! Céda Nick, pâle de fureur. Laisse James tranquille ! Mais tu es allée trop loin. Je te conseille de te cacher car je te tuerai, Hélène. Je te tuerai. »

La jeune femme m'émit qu'un rire mesquin et confiant et d'un mot, ordonna au gorille de monter un aperçu du traitement réservé à James. Si Nick avait eu des envies de les trahir.

« -Non ! Protesta Nick, livide. Non ! Je t'ai dit que je te l'amènerai ! Non ! »

Il voulut intervenir mais un autre clone lui assena un coup de crosse sur la tempe. Il tituba sous la douleur et assista, impuissant, au futur calvaire de son petit-ami.

…

Le garde, sur l'ordre d'Hélène, agrippa James par les cheveux, le releva et inclina ses lèvres sur celles du capitaine.

Celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux et affronta le regard de son tortionnaire. Il cracha en plein sur le visage du gorille et embrassé de force, il mordit férocement les lèvres de son violeur.

Du sang coula. Mais le clone, insensible à la souffrance, continua de forcer la bouche du capitaine.

Horrifié, Nick aurait désiré s'interposer mais l'arme pointé sur lui l'en dissuadait. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance glissèrent de ses yeux, augmentant la jalousie et la colère de son ex-femme.

Cette dernière, satisfaite, savourait l'humiliation infligée au jeune soldat.

« -Je t'en prie, Hélène ! Supplia Nick, sanglotant. Je t'en prie ! Cela suffit ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais laisse James ! »

La supplication et les sanglots de son ex-mari redoublèrent l'amertume et la haine envers Becker éprouvées par Hélène qui ne dit rien. Souriante et indifférente au supplice du jeune brun.

« -Vous entendez, Becker. Susurra Hélène, d'un ton mielleux. Nick n'a jamais abdiqué pour qui que ce soit. Même pour notre mariage. Mais là, il pleure et me supplie pour vous. C'en est presque touchant ! »

Profitant d'un instant de répit, James affirma :

« -C'est normal, vu l'être nuisible et fou que vous êtes ! Vous éradiquer serait une œuvre d'utilité publique ! »

Voir et entendre les pleurs de son homme bouleversaient Becker qui subissait les lèvres sauvages et intruses de son « bourreau ». L'expression d'Hélène devint franchement haineuse et la jeune femme intima l'ordre d'achever le « travail » à son garde.

Le clone déchira la chemise de Becker dans un bruit sec et plaqua le soldat à terre.

« -Non, James ! » Fit Nick, comme un fou.

….

Une détonation claqua. Le tortionnaire, fauché par une balle en pleine tête, s'affaissa et écrasa Becker de son corps.

Trois autres coups de feu retentirent et les autres clones s'écroulèrent, un trou dans leur front.

Hélène, prise au dépourvu, se retrouva sans défense. Danny surgit du couloir, une arme braquée sur la jeune femme. L'air résolu et sombre.

Il s'approcha d'Hélène et la fixant, implacable, il lança :

« -Voici donc, la fameuse Hélène. Celle par qui les malheurs arrivent. J'ai eu raison de me fier à mon instinct de flic : Quelque chose me disait que vous n'abandonneriez jamais. J'ai monté la garde devant la villa du professeur. Heureusement, les cris de Nick m'ont alerté. »

La jeune femme, nullement intimidée, le jaugea du regard et murmura :

« -Je sais ce que vous voulez, Danny. Nous pourrions faire équipe ensemble et obtenir, chacun, ce que nous désirons profondément. »

Nick s'était précipité vers James. Il l'aida à se redresser et le serra, avec force, dans ses bras.

James dut le rassurer sur son état et essuyant ses larmes, l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« -Nick, mon Nick. » Ne cessait de chuchoter Becker, les yeux clos.

Danny ne prêta pas attention à ses deux amis et ses traits prirent une expression de froideur polaire. Hélène frissonna, la sueur apparaissant sur son front.

« -Sortez. Ordonna Danny, s'adressant à Nick et à James. Je ne souhaite pas que vous assistiez à ce qui va se produire, professeur Cutter. »

Nick, sans hésitation, suivit son capitaine et sans un regard pour Hélène, quitta le salon. Cinq minutes plus tard, une détonation troubla le silence du quartier.

Danny rejoignit les deux hommes qui l'attendaient sur le trottoir et muet, impassible, grimpa dans sa voiture.

…

« -Que penses-tu ce celle-ci ? Interrogea Nick, assis sur le tabouret de son laboratoire. Elle est spacieuse et possède plusieurs chambres. Idéale pour des enfants à venir. »

James jeta un œil critique sur le prospectus et eut une moue désespérée en voyant le prix de la maison.

« -Au-dessus de mes moyens, Nick. Argua le jeune capitaine, les sourcils froncés. Je veux participer, moi aussi. »

Il devança les protestations de son amour qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour parler :

« -Non, Nick. Il n'est pas question que ce soit un cadeau pour notre première année de vie commune. Pour l'instant, mon appartement nous suffit, non ? Puis, pourquoi ne pas emménager, d'abord, dans un loft ou un studio plus grand ? Tu auras tout l'espace que tu désires. »

Nick pesta contre l'entêtement d'une « bourrique » de militaire de sa connaissance lorsque l'alarme se déclencha. Prévenant l'apparition d'une autre anomalie.

Soulagé d'échapper à la discussion houleuse et inévitable sur ce sujet épineux, James se rendit dans la salle tactique et se fit briefer sur l'anomalie.

C'était dans la forêt de Dean. Le lieu où tout avait débuté.

Nick, accompagné de sa « research team », alla dans la forêt et déconcerté, constata que la faille spatio-temporelle était exactement celle de sa première incursion dans le passé.

« -Intrusion. » Annonça Connor, en reculant de quelques pas prudents.

James épaula son arme et se mettant entre l'anomalie et Nick, attendit. Les prismes tremblotèrent légèrement et deux silhouettes franchirent la faille.

Créant un vif émoi et une immense stupeur parmi Abby, Connor et Nick.

Danny, les cheveux en désordre, les vêtements déchirés, soutenait un autre homme. Blessé, l'uniforme lacéré et les joues salies de terre, celui-ci était à moitié inconscient.

« -Capitaine Ryan ! » S'exclama Nick, incrédule.

Fin.

Reviews ?

La réapparition de Tom Ryan sera exploitée dans une autre fiction.


End file.
